Ghost
The Ghost was a modified VCX-100 light freighter owned by the Twi'lek Hera Syndulla that was used by the Spectres rebel cell during the Age of the Empire. As part of the rebellion, the Ghost saw actions on numerous missions and skirmishes against the forces of the Galactic Empire. The Ghost also had an auxiliary vessel called the Phantom that could double as both a shuttle and a starfighter. Following the Phantom's destruction at Reklam Station, the Spectres obtained a replacement shuttle in the form of the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle Phantom II. Description The Ghost was a modified VCX-100 light freighter originally made by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. It was named by Hera for her ability to evade Imperial sensors. Although an old vessel with a few dogfight battle scars from the Empire, it still performed reliably. The ship had a nose turret gunner station underneath the cockpit section, with a dedicated gunner seat, and a 360-degree dorsal laser cannon turret midships. Additional weapon systems included a pair of proton torpedo launchers linked to a shared magazine with a capacity of 30 torpedoes. There were four main cargo holds. The vessel had a crew section at the front half, with the two forward-facing cargo holds making up the forward corners of the ship. The Ghost was equipped with both port and starboard docking rings, like a majority of Corellian light freighter designs. If there was no nose gunner available, the pilot could operate the nose turret from the cockpit. Additionally, the dorsal turret could be operated from the cockpit via an astromech droid socket, or with a set of controls at the pilot's seat. Behind the cockpit was the crew's quarters, consisting of four private rooms. By the engine arrays were the two rear-facing main cargo holds which made up the rear corners of the ship. The Ghost had engines which were baffled, energy dampeners, and static jammers to make it hard to detect. These features and over eighty-seven illegal upgrades to the Ghost's stealth systems allowed the freighter to mimic solar fluctuations or cosmic radiation on many sensors. The Ghost had enough forward firepower to destroy a ''Vindicator''-class heavy cruiser. During the ship's use as part of the early rebellion against the Empire, its captain Hera Syndulla escaped Imperial forces numerous times by activating its hyperdrive without charting a path with the ship's onboard navigation computer, relying on luck to avoid running into asteroids or supernovae. The astromech droid C1-10P "Chopper" frequently got into arguments with the Ghost's navicomputer when sending it commands, with the Ghost finding the droid very rude and pushy. On the roof of the ship, in the back, rested a VCX-series auxiliary starfighter called the Phantom. This versatile craft performed double-duty doubled as both a starfighter and shuttle, and triple-duty as the Ghost's aft gun armament when docked tail-forward. Although the Phantom was destroyed during a mission to Reklam Station, the Spectres replaced it with the Phantom II, a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle commandeered during a mission to Agamar.Category:Daisy-023 Category:Spacecraft Category:Parallels